womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Female academics
A B *'Berit Ås' (born April 10, 1928) is a noted Norwegian politician, professor of social psychology, and feminist. *'Bettisia Gozzadini' (1209 in Bologna, Italy - died 1261, also in Bologna) flourished around 1250, and lectured in law at the University of Bologna She reputedly obtained her education disguised as a man. C *'Clara Antoinette McCarty Wilt' (1858-1929) was the first graduate of the University of Washington and the first woman superintendent of the Pierce County School District. *'Catherine Zara Raymond' is an international maritime security expert. She is an Associate at the Corbett Centre for Maritime Policy Studies, based at the Joint Services Command and Staff College, Defence Academy of the United Kingdom. D *'Debra Hamel' is an American historian specializing in ancient Greece. Hamel was born in 1964 in New Haven, Connecticut. She graduated from Johns Hopkins University in 1989 with a Bachelor of Arts degree in classics with departmental and general honors. Hamel studied at Yale University and graduated with an M.A. and M.Phil. in classical languages and literatures in 1993. *'Dianne Marie Willcocks' CBE (born 5 May 1945) is the current Vice Chancellor of York St John University and is a former Deputy Principal of Sheffield Hallam University. E F *'Fatima al-Fihri' (? – 880) (nicknamed Oum al Banine, meaning the mother of the kids) was the daughter of Mohammed al-Fihri, with whom she migrated to Fes, Morocco from Qairawan, located in present-day Tunisia. G *'Gertrude Mary Hirst' (January 22, 1869 – January 12, 1962), better known as G. M. Hirst, was an English-American classicist. Hirst was born in Yorkshire, the sister of journalist Francis Hirst and history writer Margaret Hirst. She attended Newnham College, Cambridge, from 1887 to 1891, then moved to the United States to become a teacher at the Louisville Female Seminary, where she worked from 1891 to 1901. H *'Helen M. Berman' (born 1943) is the director of the Protein Data Bank and a Board of Governors Professor of Chemistry and Chemical Biology at Rutgers University. J *'Joan Breton Connelly' is a classical archaeologist and Professor of Classics and Art History at New York University. She is Director of the Yeronisos Island Excavations and Field School in Cyprus. Connelly was awarded a MacArthur Fellowship in 1996. L *'Lisa A. Rossbacher', Ph.D., is the current president of Southern Polytechnic State University—the first woman geologist to serve as a university president in North America. *'Lily Ross Taylor' (Born in Alabama, 1886-November 18, 1969) developed an interest in Roman studies at the University of Wisconsin-Madison, earning an A.B. in 1906. She then went to Bryn Mawr College as a graduate student in 1906, receiving her Ph.D. in Latin in 1912. M *'Mary R. Lefkowitz' (born 1935) is a Professor Emerita of Classical Studies at Wellesley College in Massachusetts, United States. N R Roseann Runte (born 1948) is a college professor and the President and Vice-Chancellor of Carleton University in Ottawa, Canada. S *'Susan Wise Bauer' (born 1968) is an American author, English instructor of writing and American literature at The College of William and Mary, and founder of Peace Hill Press. T V Vera Schwarcz (born 1947) is Freeman Professor of East Asian Studies at Wesleyan University. Her BA was from Vassar College, with a MA from Yale, a MAA from Wesleyan University and a Ph.D. from Stanford University. W *'Wilhelmina Mary Feemster Jashemski' (July 10, 1910 – 24 December 2007) was a noted scholar of the ancient site of Pompeii, where her archaeological investigations focused on the evidence of gardens and horticulture in the ancient city. Y Z Category:Human rights and Feminist theorys